


Aftershock

by sciencefictioness



Series: Aftershock [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Jesse, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Streamer Genji, Sub Genji, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: Jesse has always been something of a menace when it comes to their scenes together, teasing Genji endlessly, making him beg.  It’s easy, now, easier than Genji ever thought it would be; Jesse knows when to push, when to pull.  When Genji needs a firm hand and a rough voice.Knows when he needs to gently, softly fall apart.





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



> Yoo this verse is not entirely my own, so much thanks to [Silas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut) for always being there to toss around ideas with me because he's fuckin' great.

It’s only a few seconds.

 

Jesse walks past Genji on his way to the bathroom, and reaches out to cup his face.  Thumb on his cheekbone, fingers in his hair— Jesse’s just gotten home from work, and he smells like sweat and hay and dogs.  The bottoms of his jeans are leaving mud all over the floor. 

 

It doesn’t matter.

 

He pulls Genji up onto his toes, and kisses him hard.

 

Genji presses into it, clutching at the fabric of Jesse’s flannel and plastering their bodies together.  He’s dressed in nothing but a pair of briefs and one of Jesse’s old band tees, the hem hitting Genji high on his thighs, the collar falling loose off one shoulder.  Jesse slides his free hand down Genji’s spine, fingertips sinking into the swell of his ass. He hums, raising one of his own thighs until it’s shoved between Genji’s; a blatant invitation.

 

One he can’t ignore.

 

Genji grinds down onto it, mouth falling open as Jesse kisses over his jaw and nuzzles into his throat.  He can feel himself throbbing with want, can feel how wet he is— slick with his own need, briefs gone damp as he ruts against Jesse’s jeans.

 

Then Jesse pulls back, kissing him quickly on the forehead and vanishing into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  

 

Genji is long past being embarrassed about the noise he makes now, whining and pathetic, as he bangs the heel of his fist sharply against the closed door.  

 

_ “Jesse!”   _

 

There’s soft laughter, and the sound of water running.  When Genji rattles the knob it’s locked, and he whines again, louder than before.  Lays his forehead against the wood, hands fisted in his shirt to keep them from slipping between his legs.  He knows he’s being pitiful, being dramatic.

 

It isn’t his fault.

 

Genji hasn’t come in  _ ages. _

 

Almost three weeks, and being forbidden to get himself off would be bad enough on its own without Jesse tormenting him constantly, but Genji should have known better.  Should have known from the way Jesse smiled when he agreed to it this time, toothy and sly like he’d won something, far too pleased with himself.

 

Jesse has always been something of a menace when it comes to their scenes together, teasing Genji endlessly, making him beg.  It’s easy, now, easier than Genji ever thought it would be; Jesse knows when to push, when to pull. When Genji needs a firm hand and a rough voice.

 

Knows when he needs to gently, softly fall apart.

 

Knows when he needs a challenge, and Jesse has spent the better part of two and a half weeks edging Genji brutally, and then refusing to let him come.  Every day he takes more time teasing him, dragging Genji into filthy kisses, shoving his hands into his clothes. Pressing thick, calloused fingers into his cunt, and watching Genji writhe on them until he’s so close to coming it hurts low in his belly.

 

Then he stops, and leaves Genji shaking, breathing hard and ready to combust.

 

When Jesse gets out of the bathroom with his hair wet and steam billowing into the hallway, Genji is sitting cross-legged in the floor, leaning against the wall.  Jesse frowns, falling into a crouch but not reaching out to touch him yet.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Genji sighs, blowing his bangs out of his face only for them to fall right back down again.

 

“Yellow.”

 

He bites it out through gritted teeth, jaw flexing in annoyance.  Genji doesn’t usually mind safewording, but right now it feels more like a lapse in willpower than something pushing his limits, and it rankles even if it shouldn’t.  Jesse gets down on the floor with him, hands coming up to frame his face, brows furrowed. 

 

“I push you too far?”  Jesse asks, lifting Genji’s chin to press a chaste kiss to his mouth.  “You need me to take care of you, baby?” It’s drawled out low and suggestive, one of Jesse’s hands dropping to Genji’s throat, curling around the side and squeezing. 

 

Where his collar would be, if he were wearing it.  Genji breathes in slow. Breathes out fast. Shakes his head from side to side.

 

“Yes,” he says, not entirely honestly.  

 

“Oh, darlin’,” Jesse rumbles, hand slipping down like he’s going to slide it into Genji’s briefs.  To give Genji what he wants, what he’s wanted for weeks now.

 

Genji snatches his wrist, holding it in place against his ribs and letting out another rough breath.  

 

_ “No,”  _ he says, more honestly, voice fragile.  “It’s not too far, but I… I need to know  _ when.   _ I can…  I can wait, I  _ can, _ but I need you to tell me when it’s going to end because I’m going a little fucking crazy.”

 

Jesse kisses him again; on the lips, and then once on each cheek.  The tip of his nose, his forehead, his chin.

 

“Bad crazy?”

 

“No.  Sometimes.  I don’t  _ know,” _ Genji hisses in frustration.  

 

He brings his thighs together, sliding them against each other,  flexing them hard. It’s the closest thing to relief he can give himself, all that Jesse will allow, and he lets out a helpless whimper as want flares high and sharp between his legs.

 

“Come here,”  Jesse says, manhandling Genji into his lap.  He tucks Genji’s face into his shoulder, one hand rubbing circles on his back, the other petting through his hair.  It takes all the friction he wants away, but Jesse is wrapped around him, and Genji will take the trade off right now.  “Was gonna take real good care of you tomorrow after your stream. Get you in your collar and your cuffs and work you through it all nice, but we don’t gotta wait if you don’t want to, baby.  You done so good already, twice as long as last time. Tell me what you want, ‘n that’s what we’ll do.”

 

Genji breathes in the clean scent of Jesse’s skin, arms folded up in between them, hands under his chin.

 

Tomorrow.  

 

One more day.

 

Genji takes another slow breath, and then lets it out; he can take one more day.

 

He can be good for Jesse.

 

“Tomorrow night?”  It’s a whisper. Jesse nods, face buried in Genji’s throat, holding him close.  “Okay. Okay.”

 

Jesse kisses him just over his pulse point, Genji’s heart beating against his mouth.

 

“Can I still tease you, or you want me to lay off until then?”

 

Genji laughs.  It’s a little watery, a little thin; of course Jesse still wants to tease him.

 

He should have known.

 

“Maybe not anymore today.  Tomorrow is fine.”

 

If Jesse teases him again today without letting him come, Genji will probably cry.

 

“You sure?  I ain’t gotta.  I can behave.” 

 

When Genji laughs this time it’s more genuine, and Jesse relaxes around him.  

 

“Please don’t.  I wouldn’t know what to do with you.”  

 

Jesse nuzzles into his throat some more.  It’s nothing deliberately teasing— just Jesse being affectionate, but Genji is over-sensitive and it’s enough to have him closing his eyes tight.

 

“We green?” Jesse asks.  Genji nods, and means it.

 

“Yeah.  Yes, we’re green.”

 

Jesse puts his hands under Genji’s thighs and picks him up easily, carrying him into the living room to deposit him on the couch.  He kisses Genji’s temple and heads into the kitchen to start dinner, whistling something upbeat as he goes.

 

“You better be making me something good!”  Genji shouts, getting nothing but a laugh in return, but he isn’t joking.  He owes Genji that much.

 

It’s the least Jesse can do.

 

-

 

Genji wakes up the next morning with Jesse curled around him from behind, fingers already working between his legs, sliding into the slick, smooth heat of his slit.  He’s not sure how long Jesse’s been toying with him, but he’s shaking all over, body drawing itself taut as he edges closer to climax. Genji knows it’s coming— knows Jesse is going to stop before he finishes, leave him wanting.

 

He knows, but when it happens it’s still devastating, and Genji makes a low noise in the back of his throat as Jesse pulls his hand away.  He’s throbbing— wet, and sore. Genji lays down on his back and fists his hands in the pillow over his head, throwing his knees wide with a curse.  It’s what he has to do to keep himself from coming, because even just the pressure of his own legs coming together would be enough to make him come. Jesse sits up in bed next to him, watching him catch his breath with an adoring look on his face.

 

“Oh,  _ good boy,”   _ he says, running his fingertips from Genji’s knee to his thigh.  Genji jerks away, shaking his head.

 

If Jesse touches him right now, he’ll explode.  He seems to understand, pulling his hand further back, shushing Genji quietly.

 

“Shhhh, easy, now.  Sorry, baby. You’re doin’ so good.”

 

Jesse gets up, squeezing Genji around the ankle before heading towards the bathroom to start getting ready for work.  The sun hasn’t risen yet, windows dark, everything quiet. Genji will still be in bed for hours after Jesse leaves to head to the ranch.  It’s not volunteer work, exactly, but for all they’re paying him it’s close. A labor of love as opposed to any real desire to make money on Jesse’s part, but that’s fine.

 

Genji makes enough money for both of them, several times over.  

 

Jesse doesn’t need a job, but he’d go stir crazy without one, and nothing suits him more than taking care of old racehorses and three-legged dogs and vicious one eyed barn cats at Watchpoint.

 

Genji squirms into Jesse’s spot in bed, tugging the blankets back over himself and relaxing into the lingering warmth there.  He listens to Jesse go about his morning routine, eyes heavy with sleep, the sounds familiar and lulling. Jesse brushing his teeth, frying some eggs, filling his coffee mug.  There will be a plate for Genji in the fridge when he gets up later, just like there always is— some sort of omelette, usually, depending on what they have on hand. Peppers, mushrooms, tomatoes, bacon.  Genji smiles, face tucked into Jesse’s pillow, already drowsing.

 

Jesse is always, always taking care of him.

 

He hadn’t meant to drift off, but he must have, because he is suddenly awake again. 

 

Jesse is there, sucking a hickey into his throat and palming his sex roughly.  It’s instinctive, the way he rocks forward into Jesse’s touch, chest already heaving.  Genji fists a hand in his hair, closing the other around Jesse’s wrist like it might keep him where he wants him; like it might give him the few extra seconds he needs.

 

It doesn’t.

 

Jesse slips his hold and withdraws, kissing the corner of Genji’s mouth and brushing his hair out of his face.

 

“Be back before you know it, yeah?”

 

Genji scowls and rolls over in bed to face the wall.  Jesse huffs a laugh, boots clicking out of the room, down the hall, through the house.

 

“Love you!” Jesse calls from the front door, and Genji grumbles into blankets for a moment before answering.

 

“Love you, too.”  It’s sullen but not dishonest.

 

It’s all Genji can muster right now.

 

The door opens, and closes, screen door clattering loudly shut, and then Jesse’s truck rumbles to life and roars down the driveway.

 

-

 

Jesse was telling the truth, he is home before Genji knows it.

 

He comes home for lunch.

 

He almost  _ never  _ comes home for lunch.  Watchpoint is a twenty minute drive, and the trip home and back eats up almost all of his lunch hour, so he usually doesn’t bother, preferring to eat with the other hands in the ranch house or packing up leftovers from dinner to take with him.  

 

When he hears Jesse’s truck coming up the drive, Genji is suspicious for all the right reasons.

 

Jesse is barely through the door before he has Genji pressed up against it, hands under his clothes and tongue in his mouth.  It’s nothing Genji didn’t see coming, but there isn’t anything he can do except take it.

 

Nothing he wants to do except take it, gone boneless and whining under Jesse’s hands and teeth and touch.  Jesse gets his fingers in Genji, pumping them a few times, except he’s not trying to get Genji off.

 

He’s just trying to get his fingers wet, and he lifts them to his mouth, and holds Genji’s gaze as he licks them clean.  Jesse moans out an appreciative noise, eyeing Genji speculatively, biting his bottom lip for a moment.

 

“How much can you take, sweetheart?”

 

Genji has been with Jesse long enough to know exactly what he’s asking, and he groans, and slams his head against the door behind him.

 

“Right now?  Not a lot.”

 

“I’ll go easy on you, then,” Jesse says, falling to his knees in front of Genji and sliding his briefs down his thighs.  Genji steps out of them, threading his fingers into Jesse’s hair and pulling, because he’s a fucking liar.

 

Easy would have been Genji coming two weeks ago, soft and pliant under Jesse.  Easy would have been him coming last night, or this morning. 

 

This is so far from easy Genji wants to scream, but he nods instead; Wants it.  Wants this.

 

Wants everything Jesse will give him.

 

Jesse curls his arms around Genji’s thighs and lifts them onto his shoulders, taking most of his weight and forcing him to lean back heavily against the door.

 

Then he nuzzles in between them, and presses a filthy open mouthed kiss to the swollen, overheated swell of his clit.  His beard is rough against the skin there, shaved smooth, hyper-sensitive. Genji shudders all over, clutching at Jesse’s hair; to balance himself, but also because he needs something to ground him.  Jesse pulls off almost immediately, looking up at Genji from under his lashes, licking his lips as his eyes flutter shut for a moment. 

 

_ “God,  _ baby, you taste so fucking good,” he says, diving down to run his tongue up Genji’s slit in one long, slow stroke.  It’s scorching hot, everything he needs.

 

Genji shakes his head hard and fast.

 

“I… I can’t, I can’t, I’ll come.  Jesse,  _ please.” _

 

He isn’t sure if he’s begging for Jesse to stop or to keep going, head foggy with with lust as he spirals towards climax.  Jesse makes the choice for him, pressing one more quick kiss to his sex before settling Genji’s feet gingerly down on the floor.   Taps his ankles, one after the other, sliding Genji’s briefs back into place. 

 

Jesse stands and palms Genji through the damp fabric— a steady pressure without any rubbing or grinding.  It’s not enough to get Genji off, not unless he works himself against it, and as good as it might feel it isn’t worth the tease right now.  He’s already shivery, jaw fallen wide, muscles tense with the effort it takes to hold himself still. Jesse’s watching Genji with his eyes alight, heat burning in them like he hasn’t seen in a while.

 

Genji hasn’t come in ages, which means Jesse hasn’t gotten to make him come, and it’s only just now occurring to Genji how difficult that has been for Jesse all this time.  

 

So he holds himself still, fingers laced together behind his neck to keep from grabbing Jesse’s wrist, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough that it stings.

 

Jesse slides his palm off, dragging it against Genji as he does, before lifting it to his mouth and running his tongue across it.

 

“Perfect,” he says, like it’s not a merciless thing, like it doesn’t make Genji shake.

 

Jesse only has ten minutes until he has to leave again, but he manages to work Genji up twice more before he heads out.

 

When he’s finally gone Genji lays down on his back on the floor for a while, feet planted as far apart as they’ll go, both palms on his chest.

 

Breathes, and looks at the clock, and tries to figure out how long he has until Jesse is buried between his thighs again.

 

-

 

Jesse’s work runs late.  

 

Genji doesn’t think it’s anything he did on purpose— he sounds apologetic to the point of being a bit frantic on the phone, but Genji assures him that it’s okay, he’ll keep himself busy,  _ it’s fine, Jesse, I understand. _

 

Then Jesse comes home and interrupts his stream.  Teases him while he’s live in front of thousands of viewers.  Kisses him on the mouth, shameless and dirty; says his real name without thinking.  Genji isn’t even mad about it.

 

Mostly he’s mad that Jesse stopped.

 

He chases him down the hall— the story about a new hand needing boots was true, evidently, because he’s handing his old shoes off to someone through the screen door and muttering friendly goodbyes when Genji gets catches up with him.

 

Jesse turns around to find him staring, hands clenched into fists, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.  He smiles, that same sharp, predatory smile he always has when he’s about to break Genji apart, and it sets a fire burning in his blood like nothing else.  

 

Jesse lays his palm on Genji’s cheek; Genji leans into it, and watches, and waits.

 

“I’m gonna go take a shower.  You be ready for me when I get out, yeah?”  Jesse asks, and Genji nods with a whine.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jesse strokes his cheek, and kisses his forehead.

 

“Good boy,” he says, and it’s true.

 

Genji has been so, so good.

 

-

 

Genji’s kneeling on top of the blankets halfway down the bed, collared with a ring gag in his mouth.  The circle of silicone is soft but unyielding between his teeth; familiar in a way that has something in Genji relaxing.

 

Anytime he’s wearing it Jesse can’t resist spoiling him.

 

He’s wearing black cuffs with green accents on his wrists, the rings clipped to a matching set high on his thighs, keeping his arms snugly in place at his sides.  Drool drips down his chin, his tongue pressing uselessly at the gag, jaw aching. Jesse reaches down to swipe up the wetness with his fingers, leaning back against the pillows at the head of the bed and throwing his legs wide.  

 

Genji can’t help but whimper as Jesse rubs his wet fingers in quick, rough circles over the thick nub of his clit.  He’s already edged Genji to the brink of orgasm three times since he’s gotten his collar on tonight, but this is worse, somehow.  Watching Jesse get himself off, so close he can almost taste him, unable to do anything but make pitiful noises and twist in place.

 

Jesse arches into his own touch, shoving two fingers into the heat of his cunt with a groan.

 

“Feels amazing with you watchin’ like that, knowing how fuckin’ desperate you are.”  Jesse works his fingers in and out of himself faster, grinding the heel of his hand against his clit with every stroke.  Genji’s mouth waters even more at the sight; he can feel drool leaking past the gag, over his jaw, down his throat. “Could just breathe on you right now and have you shaking, I bet.”  Genji nods shamelessly, leaning forward without meaning to, eyes locked on Jesse’s slit. He’s so wet the blankets are soaked underneath him, thighs slick against each other, clit pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

 

Genji has never been so turned on in his life.  Every day Jesse has coaxed the want in him higher, and now, after so long, it’s a blaze ready to swallow him whole.

 

“You want a taste?  Think you can make me come with that gag on, darlin’?”  Jesse asks, and Genji nods again. Frantic this time, meeting Jesse’s eyes, begging as best he can without words.  He’s done it before, and he can do it again. Jesse grins, parting his legs further, spreading the lips of his pussy wide with his fingertips.  “Tell you what, baby, you make me come without me having to pull that gag out, ‘n I’ll stop teasing you. Take care of you real nice, whaddaya say?”

 

Genji doesn’t say anything.

 

Genji lunges forward and buries his face in Jesse’s cunt with a moan.

 

It should be awkward, the way he has to hunch over to get between his legs, but Genji doesn’t even notice.  The ring gag keeps him from sucking Jesse’s clit into his mouth like he wants, but it lets him stick his tongue out a couple of inches, and that’s all he really needs.  

 

Especially right now, when he is starving for Jesse.

 

Starving for the promise of relief.  Of finally getting what he needs, and after being denied so long, he can only imagine just how thoroughly Jesse will take care of him.

 

The thought is enough to have him mewling into Jesse’s pussy, nose sifting through the dark curls above it as he stretches his tongue as far as it will go and licks eagerly at him.  Impatience has him shoving harder, pressing the silicone of the gag flat against Jesse, giving him better access as his clit swells up into the ring. Genji still can’t suck, can’t close his lips around it, but the messy swiping of his tongue makes up for it well enough.

 

“You like that, doll face?”  Jesse asks, and Genji looks up, drugged on the taste of him.  Nods without pulling away, making a keening noise and working his tongue faster.

 

Maybe it’s his frenzied desperation, or that Jesse has already come once, and is twitchy and oversensitive, but it’s not long before he’s tensing his thighs around Genji’s head.  Sinking his fingers into Genji hair, mumbling out praise, soft but earnest. 

 

“There you go, just like that, baby.  Feels so good, sweetheart, I- I’m-”

 

Jesse comes, the taste of him getting stronger as he shudders against Genji’s tongue.  Genji doesn’t stop, eating Jesse through it until he eases his face away, too sensitive to take any more.  He works the buckle of Genji’s gag open and coaxes it out of his mouth, tossing it to the side as Genji pops his jaw.

 

“Jesse,” he starts, more whine than word, but Genji doesn’t have time to say more before Jesse has his arms around him.

 

He pulls Genji in and then rolls them, easing him back onto the pillows, wrists still cuffed to his thighs.  Jesse kisses him once, rough, before dropping down between his legs.

 

“Shhh, I got you now, baby.  I got you.”

 

Genji nods, the ring on his collar jingling faintly, hands clenched into tight fists and knees thrown wide.  There’s a vague sense of panic in him, the desperation making him irrational. What if Jesse doesn’t let him come?  What if he teases him again? 

 

Then Jesse’s mouth is on him, and Genji is shivering apart.  Shaking, and whining, legs jittery and breathing ragged. Jesse licks at him, into him, pulls Genji’s clit between his lips and sucks.  His head knocks into the headboard, spine arching, hips lifting so he can grind into Jesse’s tongue. Something tracks hot and wet down his face— Genji’s crying, the wave of euphoria he’s felt again and again over the last few weeks rising dangerously high.  

 

Genji needs this like oxygen.  Needs it like water. The blood in his veins, the pounding of his heart.

 

Needs until it hurts inside, a knife that’s digging in deep, threatening to gut him.

 

Jesse slides his hands under Genji’s thighs where his hands are bound, and laces his fingers through Genji’s on both sides.  Squeezes, and moans into Genji’s cunt, and Genji’s climax crashes over him like a storm. He feels himself gush wet over Jesse’s lips, over his beard, sobbing out his name as the ecstasy peaks and falls back.  Genji tries to rock his hips away, but Jesse doesn’t let him.

 

He was never going to let Genji off that easy.

 

He eats Genji through his first orgasm and keeps going, listening to him mewl incoherently as he rolls over sideways, body curling around Jesse’s head and shoulders.  Eats him through his second as Genji starts crying again, jaw shivering and fingers so tight in Jesse’s hair that his bones ache. Through his third as he finally relaxes again, twitching at every lap of Jesse’s tongue, breathing in gaspy little whimpers.

 

When he finally stops Genji is liquid, and Jesse eases him back into place on the pillows, and kisses him a long, long time.  Until Genji can’t taste himself anymore. Until the air in his lungs doesn’t feel like it’s on fire.

 

Jesse pulls back, brushing the hair out of Genji’s face, staring until Genji blinks through the haze and meets his gaze.

 

“I’m gonna go get my harness, yeah?  Not done with you yet.”

 

Genji nods, and Jesse rolls out of bed to go dig in the bottom of the closet.  He’s already too sensitive, but he shoves his palm against his cunt anyway, jerking at the contact.  Grinds his hand into it, twitching hard, back bowing. Just because he can. Because he is allowed.

 

When he glances over at Jesse again he’s already fastened the straps of his harness around himself; there’s a wickedly long dildo snapped into it, iridescent red and gold, shaped like something inhuman.  

 

Jesse’s got his fist around it, pouring a stripe of lube across the toy and working his palm down the length to slick it.  When he catches Genji staring he winks.

 

Genji whines; throbs under his own fingers.  

 

Lays down on his back, and spreads his thighs, and waits.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things or come yell at me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/scifictioness?lang=en)


End file.
